


Water is sweet but blood is thicker

by Funkyfandoms87



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkyfandoms87/pseuds/Funkyfandoms87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle Emerson had enough of her abusive father and ran away to Santa Carla, her mother and brothers are looking for her but she has a new family now in the shape of four vampires, two halves and a head, but what will change when her human family become entwined into her vampire one, will anybody make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I go

Slap. "Bitch where have you been?" Another slap. "Answer me then you slut!" Danielle Emerson (prefers Dani) was used to her father's behavior now, she laughed at the fact he called her a slut when she had never even kissed a guy before, yes this seventeen year old may be gorgeous but she was go shy and awkward to use her looks.  
"To hell and back and let me tell you hell was the best part" She had enough and this reply got her father's attention, but why should she care? She was leaving tonight and was taking the most out of not caring, she had never shouted back at him before but damn it was good.

But before he could reply she kicked him between the legs as hard as she could and legged it up to her room. She packed her stuff, wrote a note to her mother and brothers, grabbed all the money she could get and charged downstairs to find her slob of an alcoholic father passed out on the couch, she grabbed his car keys and made her way, she didn't know where she would end up but she had an idea.

She drove the rest of the afternoon and all night to reach her destination: Santa Carla- a place of runaways, teens and gangs was perfect, he would never find her here. She parked up her car at the boardwalk and made her way to find a hotel, she found one for the day but she would have to find somewhere else before the next day but that was fine. She got up to her room and fell asleep on the bed.

She woke up at sunset and the sky was beautiful, she could see the boardwalk lights turn on and knew there would be a band playing on the beach tonight so she made her way there. Looking around the boardwalk she noticed there were lots of missing persons posters, lots! Bit that didn't put her off. She found a video store and noticed a sign in the window requesting new employees, so she went in. She was greeted by a middle aged man who introduce himself as Max, and she liked his white German Shepherd: Thorn. He gave her a job and said she could start that night, which she did.

After about an hour into her new job everything suddenly went silent, she looked up to see four males walk in, not much older then herself, the first had a platinum mullet and wore a black trenchcoat, the second was a native American looking guy who didn't have a shirt on. The next was a rocker with wild blonde hair, a net shirt and white but dirty jeans on. The last one took her breath away, he had the most angelic face, he was perfect, he had black chaps on over jeans, long curly blonde hair and theost amazing patched jacket ever on. Their eyes met and she blushed.

She looked away and carried on her job until somebody poked her on the back, when she turned round she was face to face with the curly hair guy.  
"Hi, I'm Marko" Marko, the name suited him. "Dani" He smirked at this. "Are you new here?" He looked around the syore as he asked. "Yeah I only got here this morning" "Well I was wondering what time you get off work, maybe I could give you a tour of the Santa Carla boardwalk" was this a date? She smiled at him and blushed, maybe it was of maybe he was just being friendly. " I'd love that, I get off work at 12" "Okay, I'll see you then, bye" "Bye" And with that he left the store and joined his friends.


	2. Take my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Marko go around the boardwalk on their little...date? She meets the boys and they take her back to the cave but will they give her the wine? Will she take it?

It was twelve and Max came to tell Dani she could go, and sure enough as she left Marko was waiting on the railings opposite the shop for her. When she saw him her face lit up and he smiled at her and held out his hand for her to take. 

The night was great, they went on rides and Marko won her a giant stuffed animal which she loved. She had never been treated like this by a boy and it was amazing. "So, why did you run away?" "My father beat me and I had enough, my mother and brothers tried to help but he threatened to kill them all, so I ran away" Marko had mixed emotions on his face: sadness, anger, discust and he also felt the urge to kill him, but he was a vampire so it was kind of normal for him to think that but never had it been so selective.

Deciding not to bring up anything else, Marko decided it was time for her to meet the others so led her to the bikes. "Where are we going?" "I want you to meet my friends" "oh, okay". After a few minutes of walking they reached the bikes. " This is Dani, she's new here" "You work at the video store don't you? My name's David" He held out his hand and she shook it. "Dwayne" "And I'm Paul, the best one here" they all laughed and Paul faked a hurt expression. "Why don't you come back to ours Dani, get to know us all?" Marko gently asked her and smiled, she wasn't sure but she thought if Marko hadn't killed her already, she was safe. "Okay" she hesitated, Marko hopped on his bike and pulled her on behind him, wrapping her arms around his stomach. He kick started his bike and off they went hollering and shouting all the way until they got to the cave, she joined in with a whoop. They all got off and Marko led her down some old steps down a cliff, she trusted him for some strange reason. When they entered the cave, Dwayne lit some candles and barrels, then all of a sudden her breath was taken away, she had never seen somewhere so amazing.

Marko led her over to a coach and sat next to her, Paul gave her some weed and they just sat there getting to know each other, they were all kind to her and she felt accepted there and like she belonged. After about an hour David called over Marko and whispered something into his ear, Marko nodded and left, returning with a jeweled bottle with a red liquid inside, wine? "Drink some of this Dani, be one of us" David's voice was cold, but still she took the bottle. "What's in it?" "Do you believe in vampires Dani?" She was shocked when David asked her this, he looked serious, but vampires aren't real. "Not really" "Well they are, drink some of this and I will prove it" David was so serious, wait... the boys weren't vampires were they? "Wait, are you goys vampires?" She stuttered, did they want her to be a vampire too? "Drink that and find out" before she could think, she took a drink, it was good, like the best. After that everything became a blur, they partied and she passed out.

When she woke up she felt someone in bed with her and turned to find a very gorgeous sleeping Marko cuddled to her. She was in the cave still, that much she knew. She heard the others wake up and then Marko slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.

When everyone had woken up fully, David clapped his hands and stated "Beach"

When they arrived at the beach there was a bonfire with drunk surf Nazis dancing, "Initiations over Dani, it's time to join the club" she turned to him to see it wasnt David anymore, this was David with fanto and a more sculpted face, he was 'vamped out', when she turned to the others they had all changed too, then flew at the surf Nazis, ripping them to shreds. Dani couldn't fight the urge to join. In and she too vamped out, joining the boys in there feeding, ripping off the limbs of her victim and biting his neck, draining him of life and blood.

When they were finished David stood in front of her and stated "Now you know what we are, now you know what you are, you will never grow old Dani, and you will never die, but you must feed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like this one hey? For the first few chapters it will probably just be the boys, Dani and Max but the Emersons might slide in I don't know


	3. House of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dani learns everything about being a vampire, some of her human life finds its way into her vampire one, in the form of Grandpa

It has been a week since she became a vampire and Dani is loving her new life and family, she has found ramance with Marko and they are now officially 'a thing', she looks up to Dwayne as an older brother and goes to him for words of wisdom, David is happy she isn't another star and Paul is happy there is another girl in the pack, bug Marko has stated clearly she is his and only his. Max had also advised her to quit her job just in case she ate a customer.

"What we doing tonight then Davey?" Paul was asking to get his ass kicked later, he enjoyed winding people up, especially David then Dwayne. "What do you think Pauline? We were going to the boardwalk but there's a change of plans and now we're all kicking your ass" this made Paul sprint out of the cave as fast as he could and the others chased him, it was all a joke but it was fun to taunt Paul. 

Once they got out of the cave, Paul took flight and they followed, he went all over Santa Carla's sky, stopping at a little bar towards the edge of town. They walked in and everything went silent, stares were like knives, cutting deep into them all, but the five powerful vampires took no notice and carried on in. "I'll take four beers and a cherry wkd please" Dwayne did not normally order the drinks but he liked the barmaid so wanted to chat with her, he liked her bug she wasnt pack material, maybe he would fuck her and let her live but then again maybe he would just kill her as quick and painless as he could.

Dwayne handed out the drinks, the beers for the boys and the wkd for Dani: cherry her favourite. "Thanks Dwayne" she smiled and gave him a quick hug. They all just chilled out and talked, laughed and just had fun, well that was until they felt another presence at their table which wasn't the barmaid. "Dani?" Grandpa looked in shock and frightened at the same time, eyeing who she was with; Vampires. Grandpa was a hunter but he got too old so made a promise with Max not to harm his or his boys unless they harmed him or his family. "" Grandpa?" She had forgotten her Grandpa lived in Santa Carla, now she was worried be would drag her away back to hell "please don't tell mom" "I won't, I know why you ran away and I don't blame ya, but there are some bad elements in Santa Carla, you need to be careful" "I know Grandpa, the boys are looking after me" "are they now?" She heard David tell her her Grandpa knew they were vampires in their mind connection all the boys were telling her to tell him. "Grandpa, you know a bout the boys and Max, I chose this life and it's too late to turn back and I like being undead" she whispered so nobody could hear her but Grandpa "you're a vampire?!?" He whispered back, they had to, couldn't let anyone find out vampires were real.

Grandpa gave the boys his trust and invited Dani over any time she wanted, he said he wouldn't tell Her father where she was or tell Lucy she was a vampire, but he never promised not to tell Lucy where she was, when he got home he had to face a tricky dilema: to tell or not tell Lucy where her daughter was, he was still deciding when the phone rang "Dad, we still haven't found her but I'm divorcing him, is it okay if me and the boys come and live with you for a while?" "Of course Lucy my dear, when will you arrive?" "Tomorrow afternoon hopefully" "Sounds great" this was great, Lucy was away from the abusive bastard, her and the boys were safe and on their way, and he didn't have to tell her about Dani's whereabouts she can find her herself. Excellent!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Grandpa recognises Dani, and she does him. Michael, Sam, Lucy and Nanook are on their way down to Santa Carla but who will find Dani first what will her reaction be to them and their reaction to her? Find out next chapter!  
> PS I know the chapters are short but I'm doing a short one every day rather then a long one every few, but things may change next week as I'm back to school 


	4. Hey Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emersons make their arrival into Santa Carla, Grandpa is still keeping his promise and Dani and the boys go to a concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy

"Keep going" Sam and Michael had been trying to find the right radio station for ages now, it kept changing because they were in different places, but it looked like they had less luck in Santa Carla. (People are strange plays) "this one will do" 

When they reached the sign for Santa Carla Sam was quick to point out the putrid smell in the air, but Lucy was quick to asure him it was just the ocean air, but Sam was convinced it smelt like someone had died (which they had ha). Micheal looked back at the billboard as they past and was horrified to read 'Murder Capital of the world' graffitied to the back. He quickly passed it off as a joke though but made a mental note to ask Grandpa later, but for now he was taking in his wierd surroundings. A teenager licked her rat, people just stared at each other, women walked around in distracting swim suits it was crazy but he kind of liked it here. Lucy pulled up an a gas station and when she saw two kids routing through the bins for food she made Sam go give them some money for something to eat. Michael asked a local if there were any jobs around to which the man replied "nothing legal" great, just great he thought.

When the Emersons arrived at Grandpa's, he was lying on the porch, Lucy rushed over and tried waking him, when the boys commented on him looking dead and asking if he was could they go back to Pheonix, he suddenly jumped to life "playing dead. And from what I heard doing a damn good job of it too"

After unpacking the car the boys started fighting about who's room was whose when Michael picked up Sam so be was upside down, Sam then proceeded to bite Michael's leg, causing Michael to drop him onto the bed. Sam then ran out with Michael pursuing him all the way to Grandpa's taxidermy workshop. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the cave the sun was setting and the five vampires and two halves were waking up. "So what's on the agenda tonight? I think it's Paul's turn to choose" David was not amused saying the last half of that sentence, whenever it was Paul's turn to choose there would be mischief on Paul's behalf all night. "Well, Davey dearest I was thinking of going down to the concert on the beach tonight" David wanted to stake Paul already for that 'Davey Dearest' remark and the night had barely even started, this was going to be a long night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why don't we go to the boardwalk tonight, get to know Santa Carla's big attraction" Lucy wanted to look for a job and thought the boys could wonder round, have fun and maybe make friends. "Sure" they both said in unison.

When they arrived Lucy went off to find a job and gave the boys some money to go on rides and get a treat. She headed down the boardwalk to the shops hoping someone would hire her there. When she got to the main shops, she found a child crying for his mother and decided to go to the shop he was outside of incase she was there. "Excuse me, this little boy is lost and I was wondering if his mother might be in here?" She asked a middle aged man with glasses, he seemed friendly enough. "Oh there you are, I was looking everywhere for him" a woman ran in and hugged the boy and he was glad to see his mother again. The video store man offered him a lollipop and he took it gladly, thean then offered one to Lucy before introducing himself as Max. "Well Lucy, what can I get you this evening we have the best selection of video tapes in Santa Carla" "well actually I'm not looking for a tape, what I need is a uh" "a job?" "Yeah, I look that needy huh?" "Well Lucy I would be glad of your help here were short of staff" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marko was body rolling Dani, Paul was body rolling other girls but kept getting slapped and David and Dwayne were not bothered by the music. Star and Laddie had gone further into the Crowd but the boys and Dani stayed on the edge. When Marko spun Dani around to face him and kiss her, Dani spotted two people from her past: Michael and Sam. "Shit, what the hell are they doing here? Grandpa said he wouldn't tell" Marko looked concerned then turned to face who she was looking at, they didn't see her, the shorter blonde one was more interested in the concert and the other fixated on ... Star? Why would anyone be that interested in Star? "My brothers" this took Marko by surprise "what do we do then?" He asked her with a sence of urgency, the couple turned to David and Dwayne for advice "if you don't want him to see you well go somewhere else" David had real sympathy for her. "Can we go back to the cave I don't think I'm ready, not today" she looked sick. "Sure" Dwayne ran to tell Star he and David would come and get her and Laddie later and she was more than happy with knowing she had some freedom for a while. And so they headed back to the cave.

**Author's Note:**

> First story please don't hate  
> Will try to update as much as possible  
> Suggestions are welcome  
> Sorry it was short my battery is low will try to improve lengths


End file.
